


I Am Missing You To Death

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: I Am Dying To Love You [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Life Changes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listening to 'Raining' by Art of Dying ft. Adam Gontier (*-*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am Missing You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to 'Raining' by Art of Dying ft. Adam Gontier (*-*)

*Snip* *snip*. Went the scissors as Valerie cried quietly. She never thought He'd push her this far, she swore she'd change for no one. He swore never to make her change, that He loved her for her. But, He lied... He always did. So here Valerie was *snip*, changing herself for a guy who probably didn't deserve her. She stopped caring *snip* *snip*, Valerie wanted Him, whether changing herself was the answer or not. 'Whatever it takes,' she thought, red eyes watching as her hair fell. It was a light shade of brown, He went for raven haired girls. She smirked & picked up the black hair dye she bought earlier. Valerie got into the shower.

~15 Minutes Later~

She smiled in the mirror, the transformation was almost complete. He came home finally. Pounding on the door, yelling for entry.

"Let me in Val! Val, what are you doing?" He yelled through the door. It rattled on it's hinges but Valerie knew He'd never get inside. Valerie ignored His pitful pleas as she put on some mascara, & heavy eyeliner. Next, she picked up some blood red lipstick. Never had she wore make-up, it was for people who thought they were ugly, everyone was pretty, guess she was wrong... Valerie carefully applied it, smiling to herself as she didn't even look like her anymore. She looked like one of the skanks He usually hooked up with supposedly behind her back. She knew. Valerie thought she was stupid, she was a freshman, fifteen years old. He a senior, nineteen years old, a player. But Valerie never listened. Nope. "Babe, please!" His voice came once more, begging lacing all through His tone. He was worried. Valerie stablized herself on the sink, head hung low as she realized it.

"He is worried." She murmured to herself, eyes flickering over her new appearance. No smile on her face, no matter how much she smiled, pain would always show in her eyes. There was no running. There was no hiding from the love she had for Him. "I fuckin' hate Him... I hate Him- I love Him." Valerie never failed to kill herself by remembering that.

"Please, babe, I never meant for you to see that," He whispered through the wood. Valerie whizzed around, punching the door in one swift motion. The pain unbareable as her hand throbbing but, her emotional pain covered it up. Masked it... just like her love for Him did to her, masked her from the truth.

"So you're saying if I hadn't, you wouldn't have cared! Is that it? What the fuck is wrong with you! You killed me! I did everything for you & you pretty much fucked me! That's all you did this whole relationship, you fucked me, you fucked me over!" She screamed, tears spilling over & ruining her newly applied make-up. He fell silent, just a soft thump & that was all to be heard on the other side of the barrier. "That's what I thought." She murmured lowly, fists clenched at her sides. Valerie went back to work. She put on booty shorts (ugh), & ripped black fish net leggings. Next a black push-up bra, & a tight fitting top, along with her red Converse. He always went for the emo, skanky looking ones. The ones who hated on everyone, & stood in the corners of parties alone.

"I love you..." He said barely audioable. Valrie scoffed & looked at her arms, fifteen & body already littered with scars. Just for Him.

"Fuck you're sorry excuse for love, & fuck you!" She yelled as she threw open the door. His eyes widening at Valerie's appearance as He scrambled back away from the door to stand.

"What- what did you do?" He asked as He held her in place by her arms. His eyes roaming over her scarred arms. Valerie tugged at His grip. She smiled at Him, brown eyes dark with hate, but also a never ending love.

"I changed, just for you... I became what you seem to most desire," Valerie purred. He sighed, disappointment showing in His eyes. Valerie glared at Him as she freed herself, "You don't want me when I was me, & you still don't want me now? Fine." She huffed & turned to leave.

"Wait, I didn't mean- I wasn't trying... ugh. What I'm trying to say Val is I never meant to make you feel like you had to change... I loved you the way you were-" He began. She hissed & shoved Him. He stumbled & landed on the couch.

"So you don't love me now? And love, you don't know the meaning of the word you selfish degenerate!" She snarled, poised to strike at any given moment. He looked at His lap, fumbling with His fingers, obviously ashamed.

"I do. I do still love you. What I've done, & said is unforgiveable... I realized that right after I said it to you. I missed you when you left, I did & regretted every day- every fucking day because of my cocky, macho man ego stopped me from apologizing to you, & getting you back," He let out a breath, "I let myself down. I let Patrick & them down, but most of all I let you down. And you're right, if I am correct you don't think I deserve you're love. I agree 1000%, I'm a horrible boyfriend. Unfaithful, a liar... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I knew I had pushed you too far last time. I prayed I'd get there in time before you hurt yourself... I can't even seem to do that right..." He trailed off. His hazel eyes glossy with unshed tears. Valerie felt her strong shell crumbling.

"No Pete... this is the last time. I no longer will be hurt by you & you're- ego. You're no boyfriend, more or less a friend of mine. You broke my heart to many times, to many fuckin' times. You royally screwed the pooch this time, bye Pete-"

"Please, don't," Pete begged & surged forward to grab her wrist. His tan skin coupling perfectly with her carmel kissed skin. She groaned & rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't talk to me- ever. Understood?" She growled & wrenched his fingers from her wrist.

"Ye-" she stopped him. Brown eyes still red with tears.

"It's a retorical question Wentz, doesn't need an answer- bye." She said & left his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the story will feature Panic! & Breaking Benjamin's frontman Ben Burnley. Enjoy


End file.
